A sad mad world
by Devils Anarchist
Summary: This is a song flick I have done based around Naruto and the FourthHokage. The song is Mad World. This also ties somwhat to my story, but not allthat much. Starting over


-1**_Hey all It is me again, hope you like this._**

_**----------------------------------------------------**_

_**Mad world**_

_All around me are familiar faces,  
_

Naruto stood there it had seemed like just yesterday the forth had looked into his eyes, and gave him a cheeky smile. But now…it was different the fourth was no longer. Once the living dies there never to come back, at least not for long.

_Worn out places, _

He set his gaze upon the worn out town, the cool rain had washed away what was left of his dreams. _  
_

_Worn out faces, _

To his left and right, the people who used to call him a fool for what he had done, now regret for ever doubting him, for ever calling him such names, now amongst them stood a few who had always believe him no matter what. _  
_

_Bright and early for the daily races, _

Naruto looked forward to the stone faces, his heart gave a low sigh, to see what he saw, only a while ago he stood next the man they called the greatest Hokage ever…but now, that was only a memory._  
_

_Going nowhere,  
Going nowhere, _

_Naruto remembered the day he had gone to the thirds funeral, and how after, the sky cleared people where them old selves again…but now it seemed like that moment would never come.  
_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses,  
No expression,  
No expression, _

Naruto stood there among people and yet he felt as if he had been the only one there feeling that pain, the only one who was there grieving for what was taken away from the village again._  
_

_Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow,  
_

Tears he could see, from a few people, some of the women and a few of the men where showing but trying to hide it with all there might. Even though they knew people saw them, they just wanted to hide the pain. Naruto looked towards the sky as it started to rain. Tears fell sliding down his cheeks mixed with the water of the rain.

_No tomorrow,  
No tomorrow, _

Naruto was the last to leave and the last to cry. It had always seemed he was always the last at everything. He gazed around and watched as people began to cheer up, some setting shops for their daily duties for the next day. But to him tomorrow seemed as if an eternity. _  
_

_And I find it kind of funny,  
I find it kind of sad, _

As he walked down the road he suddenly stopped, something had caught his eye, a cloaked figure in the rain walking towards him. But as his eyes began to focus. He realized that it was all apart of his imagination to where he remember meeting the man, only a short long ago. _  
_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had,  
I find it hard to tell you, _

He gave a faint smile. Just remembering what he did to save the village not once but twice. Naruto wished he had said more to the man and less yelling and becoming enemies, but now…it was to late for anything. He remembered what the blonde had once told him, what he had said, and now understood finally what he had meant. 'Naruto, you make the greatest sacrifices for the ones you love…no matter what'

_I find it hard to take,  
When people run in circles, _

He walked further, he had thought about what the fourth had meant so many times it would hurt…but now he had no worries on what it meant, he knew….deep down he knew what the fourth had meant by those words before his life slipped away for the second and finally the last time. _  
_

_It's a very very,  
Mad world,  
Mad world, _

_The rain wasn't stopping, people where running here and there from all around while Naruto just stood there eyes closed to the sky. Rain washed over his face as to cleanse it, but now…he knew from what he did his sorrow would never wash away.  
_

_Children waiting for the day they feel good,  
_

He continued his walk his eyes flew around watching as children at the academy jump and play in puddles before a girl with long bluish purplish hair forced them back in. her gaze landed on the boy and looked sorrowful, but nothing she could say or do who cheer him up. They seemed to look at each other for quite sometime, each other just waiting to break the gaze. He was the first he looked down and continued to walk, and she stepped forward wanting to help him, to reach out for him, but there was nothing anymore.

_Happy birthday,  
Happy birthday, _

Two little words, who ever knew that two silly little words could change some ones life so suddenly, to turn there world up-side down. Two silly little words that used to mean so much, now seemed silly seemed useless now…Sure back when he was 10 he just wished that some one would acknowledge his existence…but now…he just wished they treated him that way now, just ignoring him, just pretending he wasn't there…but no, they just couldn't.

_And I feel the way that every child should,  
_

When he had become someone, when he had created himself. The day he became a Ninja, no one could ever take that feeling of being wanted away from him, it was the best he ever felt. It was the way the other children felt all the time, it was the way he had always wanted to feel, but when he had gotten it. It didn't seem so important after all…it didn't seem…just didn't seem like he disserved it.

_Sit and listen,  
Sit and listen, _

Passing people whom he has never spoken to but seen seemed so un-real now, the seemed to smile now instead of whisper and glare. Either way it didn't seem to bother him. From the moment he could remember people treated him like a vermin, something useless, something lower then the dirt it's self. But when he was acknowledge, he was amazed, thrilled even. Now, he wished people would just ignore him, just forget he was there to sulk and be alone, instead of trying to talk and make fake friends._  
_

_Went to school and I was very nervous,  
No one knew me,  
No one knew me, _

He had once told Naruto that when he had gone to school he was the brightest student out there always happy go lucky guy, someone people would like, and he could always be remembered. He told Naruto even though he was smart handsome, and brave…he never really liked school, never really bothered with the people around him. Because they had seemed so fake, saying things they never meant. And had told him, that he was just like him he was, never to bother with school, could be remembered for who he was, and could instantly be a persons friend. The Hokage had told him he was jealous of that trait. Because no matter what he could never get people to become his friend after meeting them for a few short hours or even, in any amount of minutes._  
_

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson,  
Look right through me,  
Look right through me, _

The things people go threw to find what they want in life, would astound anyone. A simple phrase he had heard, not from the Hokage. But from a boy. He was the first to, give Naruto hope, even though others seemed to look right threw him, one had always been there till the bitter end._  
_

_And I find it kind of funny,  
I find it kind of sad, _

Naruto found himself standing in the three post training grounds, he touched the tops of them as rain continued to fall, sliding down his finger tips onto the wood hen to the ground._  
_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had,_

So many memories could be remembered here, from him, from Kakashi, from the pervert, and the fourth. This is what they had all shared the one thing that had kept them all together. _  
_

_I find it hard to tell you,  
I find it hard to take, _

"Naruto don't feel pain over what I have done to you, be happy for what has been done. Do not hate yourself or despair for to long on what has happened, because if you gibe up on your dreams now. Then you might as well not be living at all" Naruto heard that voice, the same voice which had taught his so many things, the same voice in which he wished to surpass. His gaze wandered around frantically looking for the source. But there was nothing. That's when he noticed the rain seemed to slow, and ten just gradually stop._  
_

_When people run in circles,  
It's a very very, _

Naruto had always hated the idea of a ghost or anyone coming back to speak with him from beyond the grave. But now…just then only moments ago, The would seemed to open up, the sky cleared and the sun was straining to come threw the cloud. _  
_

_Mad world,  
Mad world, _

That's all there was a simple smile nothing more or nothing less. For in that moment, he stopped the blame. He stopped the hurt, he just stopped it all. And looked to the sky. His heart gave a quick jump when he had though he had seem the blonde man smiling, but that was all taken away as fast as it came. When a female voice called out to him._  
_

_Enlarging your world, _

"Naruto! The Hokage wants to speak to you right away"_  
_

_Mad world... _

A simple demand was all the pink girl had asked only a week before, who knew it would end him up like this…sitting in the same place, where one he had admired just seemed to disappear from, only a short while ago.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what did you all think? I really hoped you liked, it there is liked it…don't worry this isn't a spoiler to my story (starting over) or is it? Hmm, anyways if you liked it please review. And if you just wish to lower my self esteem then go ahead because I will just delete yours anyways.

Canadain-Girl  
(Haley)


End file.
